El lugar mas fúnebre
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todo esta mal y sabes que puede ir peor? ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de la persona que no deberías? ¿Qué pasa cuando lo único que te puede salvar es lo que te puede hundir aun mas? Stan Marsh esta a punto de averiguarlo cuando después de un divorcio un nuevo miembro se integre a su familia, Stan solo sabe que ha visto esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda antes-Style


Stan POV

Sé que no es novedad que mis padres peleen, lo hacen todo el tiempo, de hecho, todos los padres pelean a menudo pero esta vez se oye más serio.  
La verdad ni si quiera entiendo lo que están diciendo, solo escucho sus gritos que vienen desde la sala, Shelley tiene suerte de no estar aquí, me gustaría no estar aquí.  
Pero aquí estoy, los oigo hablar del divorcio, no me altero ya que es algo que he vivido más de una vez, la primera mi mamá comenzó a salir con un tipo llamado Roy y mi papá comenzó a vivir la vida de soltero, no recuerdo muy bien porque estaba muy pequeño.  
Recuerdo la segunda vez que se divorciaron, yo tenía 10 y me fui a vivir con mamá, estaba muy deprimido.

De cualquier forma, ahora prefiero que se divorcien y dejen de gritar tanto, hay demasiado ruido en esta casa.

Y por esa misma razón me escapo, tome mi abrigo y baje las escaleras, verme venir no los detuvo y ambos siguieron peleando, trate de ignorarlos como ellos lo hacen conmigo pero no es tan sencillo, abrí la puerta y me marché.

Las calles están vacías y la noche esta helada, es mucho mejor estar solo y en silencio. Voy en busca de más paz y tranquilidad así que voy alejándome cada vez más hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Veo el cementerio y siento unas tremendas ganas de entrar, ¿acaso eso es normal? Creo que solo quiero ver a gente que está sufriendo más que yo, tal vez quiero envidiar a la gente que ya está muerta, no lo sé y no quiero pensar en ello, simplemente salto la barda y me adentro al fúnebre lugar.

Veo algunas tumbas conocidas, "Betsy Donovan" la madre de Clyde que murió cuando íbamos en cuarto, su muerte fue algo graciosa así que no puedo ponerme triste pero tampoco puedo reír.  
"Marvin Marsh", mi abuelo, la verdad el siempre quiso morir así que no estoy triste, nunca pudo recordar mi nombre.  
"Pip Pirrup", casi olvido la existencia de ese chico, iba con nosotros desde tercero de primaria.

Mierda, soy un insensible, ninguna muerte me hace sentir triste, tal vez entre aquí para poder sentir algo pero al parecer no está funcionando.

Sigo caminando y me alejo un poco más, el cementerio parece vacío, no me sorprende, somos un pueblo pequeño e insensible, pero a pesar de eso puedo sentir la presencia de alguien, lo escucho.

Es un llanto, parece tranquilo, me sorprende haberlo oído, busco a la persona que llora y espero que no sea un fantasma, específicamente una niña, esas son las que dan más miedo.

Definitivamente es el llanto de una niña, corro esquivando las tumbas y agudizando el oído hasta que la veo…o más bien lo veo, es un chico, un poco más joven que yo.  
Quiero acercarme y preguntarle porque llora, aunque la respuesta es obvia, alguien murió y él está triste. De alguna forma verlo llorar me causa más tristeza que cualquier otra cosa.

De la nada comienzo a llorar yo también, el notó mi presencia y me miró

-¿Por qué lloras…?- me preguntó, ahí pude ver unos ojos verde esmeralda que parecían cansados de llorar.  
-No sé- respondí –Mis padres pelean todo el tiempo, no sé qué hacer…-

No sé porque dije eso, es un extraño y él está más triste que yo, soy un egoísta por contarle mis problemas.  
Él se limpia las lágrimas y me mira atentamente.

-¿Por qué lloras tú?- le pregunte.  
-Mamá murió…-

Me quede mudo, lloro porque mis padres pelan mucho pero al menos mi mamá está viva, seguro este niño vio a su mamá morir, me imagino a mi mamá muerta, me imagino viéndola morir y salgo corriendo del cementerio,

Me hubiera gustado que el niño respondiera "morí hace años" o algo así, me hubiera gustado que fuera un fantasma, un fantasma que comenzara a perseguirme y después yo despertara en mi cama sabiendo que fue una pesadilla.

Pero sigo corriendo a través de la nieve, ya no estoy llorando, solo quiero llegar a casa y asegurarme de que mamá está viva.

Antes de entrar me aseguro de limpiarme bien las lágrimas, no escucho ningún ruido proveniente de la casa y de alguna forma eso me preocupa.  
Abro la puerta lentamente y veo a mamá y papá sentados en el sofá en silencio, me alegra que mi mamá este viva.

-Stanley…- mi madre me llamó con un tono de voz triste.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mientras me acercaba al sofá y me paraba en frente de ambos.  
-Nos vamos a divorciar- anunció mi padre.  
-Oh…que bien-

No digo nada más y subo a mi habitación, la verdad me alegra que al fin se separen, así dejara de haber ruido.

No oigo más gritos en toda la noche, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hay el silencio necesario para poder dormir, sin embargo no logro conciliar el sueño, son esos ojos verde esmeralda que están pegados a mis parpados, esos ojos tristes y hermosos que no me dejan dormir, me siento un idiota por haber corrido, me hubiera gustado haberle preguntado su nombre y escuchar su historia, luego cambiar el tema simultáneamente y hablar de cosas irrelevantes para que olvide la tristeza por un momento.

Me pregunto si me cambiare de casa o de escuela, espero que eso no pase, no quiero dejar de ver a Kenny o a…bueno me daría igual si no veo más a Cartman, también extrañaría a Butters y hasta talvez a Craig, espero que las cosas no cambien mucho, pero lo dudo.

También me pregunto si mi padre se ira de la casa y cuánto tiempo tardara mi madre en conseguir pareja, espero que no se consiga a un idiota como la otra vez.

Pero de todas las cosas que espero, es que ese niño deje de llorar, me gustaría encontrarlo algún día y ver sus ojos de nuevos, ya sin tristeza ni dolor.


End file.
